Confused Thinking: Two View's of The Same Heart
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: The views are poetry of their most hidden feelings that they try to sort out.If you liked or read this story check out it's seqeul Trio Plus One.Major SlyxCarm :DD196
1. Confused Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper and other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch not me. I decided to rewrite this story. I felt it was the word I'm going to use is 'cluttered'.**

**Confused Thinking**

Sly's view: "I know that the world tells us because I'm a thief and you're a cop a relationship would never work and would be immorally wrong. But who has the right to tell us what to do? Only our hearts can speak for themselves. Maybe the world should change. Why should we have to deny our feelings for one another? If you love me as I love you, what should it matter what our occupations are?" Long pause of thinking. "I guess I can see how being in love with a thief when you're a cop is wrong, but why does it feel so right each time I see you? Each time we kiss? Yet another pause for thinking. "I can see how unhappy you are at your job. Why not just quit and join me? Society wouldn't frown on our relation ship if we we're both on the same side of the law. We would both win…"

"Sly what are you doing?" His turtle friend asked after peaking into Sly's room when he heard a lot of mumbling.

"Nothing." The master thief replied grabbing the Cooper Clans family cane. Sly opened his bedroom window. "I have something I need to do." Sly told the over protective turtle while he climbed out his window.

"Do not do anything reckless SLY!" Bentley told his raccoon friend as Sly climbed the fire escapes. "Why do I bother? Of course he's about to do something reckless." Bentley shook his head and left Sly's room.

Carmelita's view: "Why must you have been born a thief? You could have been an accountant or a pop idol. Why a thief? I think of how things would be if it wasn't for that flaw in our society. He sends me flowers. He sends me gifts. Once or twice he has stolen a kiss." Thinking intensely. "I could love you if it wasn't for our jobs. My once indestructible flame of passion for this job has dwindled to a spark of light. I once loved this job until it got in the way of all that I want and need. I know you feel the way about me as I do you, but why do we have to be apart? Maybe I will quit my job, this job that is slowly driving me insane, and join you because for you my life I would change..." Carmelita stopped talking as a report went out over her police radio.

"There has been a break in at Le Pariee Museum. Suspect is believed to be Sly Cooper..." Carmelita turned off her radio. She had just heard all she needed to hear.

"This time I won't let you get away." She made a sharp U-turn in her red convertible and headed for Le Pariee Museum. "You'll be mine soon ring tail." She said with a devilish smile.


	2. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper and other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch not me. Please enjoy the story**

**Inside le Pariee Museum**

Carmelita held her shock pistol tight as she turned each corner of the museum. "Maybe it was a false alarm." She sighed heading out of the museum.

**WHOOSH!**

Carmelita saw someone cross her path. They ran as fast as lightning. "Cooper." Her devilish grin reappeared.

She ran after the raccoon and chased him all the way up to the Museums rooftop. "Freeze ring tail or I'll blast you from here to the harbor!" She was getting ready to run after Sly when he stopped at her request. Carmelita was stunned that Sly was actually listening to her. "Okay raccoon turn around slowly!" Sly did as he was being told. _He's giving up? He's giving UP! _She raced towards Sly so she could cuff him before he ran away.

Sly hadn't said a word even as Carmelita put her cuffs on him.

"What did you steal this time Cooper?" Carmelita asked the rather quiet raccoon. She stayed behind Sly as they walked to the door that lead back into the museum. _This is happening I finally have Sly Cooper! _Carmelita was over whelmed that something in her drab life had changed.

Sly Stopped walking. He turned around and now was face-to-face with Carmelita. "I haven't stolen anything, yet." Sly told her in his o so suave voice.

Carmelita stood in confused. "What, I don't understand." Sly's cuffs dropped to the ground. Sly put his hands around Carmelita's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Carmelita felt her body go limp as Sly pressed his lips up against hers. For a moment she let Sly support her weight then she regained her self and kissed him back.

"This is wrong, you're a thief." Carmelita told Sly as she came back to her senses.

"Then why does it feel right?" Sly asked her as he pulled Carmelita back to him. "Come with me." He said.

Carmelita looked away. Those were the words she wanted to hear. She had thought about it earlier that night and now the sun was beginning to rise off in the distance. She knew in her heart what the right thing to do was.

Police sirens could be heard getting louder as police cars began approaching the museum.

Carmelita grabbed Sly's arm. "I will go with you." She told Sly after she put her shock pistol and badge on the rooftop. Carmelita looked at Sly. She reached out her hand.

"Are you ready my love?" He asked Carmelita.

Carmelita took one last look at the items she had laid down. She smiled. "Yes." She told Sly. Sly took her hand. Sly grinned as he saw Carmelita smile.

Carmelita gripped Sly's hand firmly as the two took off running over roof tops and into the sunrise.


	3. Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the creation and property of Sucker Punch not me.**

**Chapter 3: Shock**

Sly and Carmelita ran on the rooftops escaping the Interpol police choppers. Sly knew that his safe house wasn't far away so he had to lose the police before he and Carmelita got within its distance.

"I know that this might sound odd of me to ask," Sly paused from running, Carmelita listened."but now you are a criminal as I am and your safety comes before my own that is why I need you to go to this address," Sly handed the lovely fox a small piece of paper. "and wait there until I can shake off theses helicopters and police and make it back to you." Sly knew Carmelita wouldn't give into the idea with out a fight but to Sly's surprise she slightly nodded and kissed his cheek.

Carmelita took off running in one direction as Sly led all the police in the opposite direction. Sly watched as Carmelita disappeared into a crowd of civilians and continued to mislead Interpol's finest. The raccoon jumped off the building and headed west toward the harbor Carmelita had mentioned in her earlier threat. All the police copters followed him as ran through narrow alleys and climbed on the fire escapes of nine apartment buildings all the while he lost every police cruiser that was after him.

The young vixen was shoved and bumped by a countless number of people as she tried to make it to the resident written on her paper. She had been running for nearly thirty minutes trying to lose the people who were once her allies. Carmelita looked over her shoulder, she was no alone and closing in on a decent looking villa in the center of town. She saw that the windows were dusty but upon further inspection she saw that there were lights on in the house. Carmelita took a deep breath not knowing where she had been sent to. She walked up the three steps and knocked on the door hoping that whoever answered the door was not offended by her dirty clothes and unkept hair. Carmelita heard foot steps approaching and straightened her back as her heart raced furiously. The door knob turn and the door open, Carmelita mouth dropped when she saw who opened the door.

Sly was now had only six yards between him and the water. _I HATE the water,_ Sly thought as he stopped at the shoreline. Police cars and helicopters surrounded the beach, sending all of those who were on it into the parking lot.

"You have no where to go!" Someone in a police helicopter shouted at him.

Sly knew they were right. He couldn't swim and now had no place to go. A evil grin crossed his calm face. _Anything for the ones I love, I suppose_, Sly thought to him self imagining the look on Bentlys face when he would open the door of their hideout. He tipped his hat off to the police force and did something no one, not even Sly himself expected him to do. Sly jumper off the pier and into the water as his last resort. Sly knew if he could swim far enough and stayed under long enough the cops would think he drowned.

Minutes past and the police didn't see Sly Cooper resurface. "I think he drowned." The chief of police called in to his scuba squad. Everyone now thought that the master thief, Sly Cooper, drowned in the bay, but what they didn't know was Sly had used his slow motion, invisibility, and his fast motion thief skills to create an illusion of him falling into the water when actually he was running across the water and making his way back to his hideout where he expected to find Carmelita, one of the only three people he would do anything for.


	4. A Second Pair of Confused Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**This is short and an introduction to the sequel: Trio Plus one, which is now up. Enjoy : D**

**Epilogue: A Second Set of Confused Thoughts**

Carmelita stood at the door many thoughts ran through her mind. _Should I stay here? Did I do the right thing, leaving Interpol for some thief? Every thing happened so quick! What was I thinking?What if it doesn't work out between me an Sly?_ She was getting a migraine. _I do like Sly. Wait! Since when do I have_ _feelings for him_? Carmelita thought back to the scene on the roof top when she let her self go and kissed Sly back. _Hm. I guess I don't know if its gonna work out, do I? I have to at least give a relationship a chance. Oh, I shouldn't be doubting the strength of my feelings for_ _him._ She stopped to compose her self. She reminisced about all of her encounters with Sly and how at the end Sly got away and she would end up mad. Then it hit her._ I wasn't angry that he got away, I was angry because, because I wasn't true to myself. I do...do love that ring-tailed criminal._ Carmelita took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Moments later some one on the other side opened it.

Sly was running across the water. _Did I do the right thing in asking Carmelita to come with me! She quit her job and soon will be on the most wanted list with me and my gang. Maybe this isn't so smart. Carmelita might have been unhappy at her job but what gives me the right to tell her that? Will this love last?_ Sly hit dry ground. _I love Carmelita to the very depths of my heart. There's no way I will let her go. I will teach her the skills of the Thievius Raccoonus and she might even, eventually, want to join me in the field. _Sly let all his doubt melt away. _Oh man, I just realized how awkward things might get at the apartment. I need to hurry up!_ Sly used his skill that allowed him to speed up. _I know a relationship isn't easy but what chance does it have if I don't even try?_

**Technically this isn't really a chapter. Oh, I just want to say that I will be posting a lot of stories while I still have others in progress. I will not leave a story with out an ending even though it might take a while for me to up-date the story's. I'm writing a new one called domino effect, where Sly goes to drop off Carmelita's birthday gift only to see her at a restaurant with a guy, so Sly gets a tad bit jealous and puts pictures of himself all over Carmelita's apartment so that when her gentlemen friend looks inside it he'll see a lot of pictures of Sly. Carmelita, in turn, seeks out revenge on the raccoon by pulling her on prank on him, and Sly tries to get back at her and so forth. How do you think that sounds? Review time!**

* * *


End file.
